


The Avenge-furs

by BairnSidhe



Series: Fluff World [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #Cuddle Monster, Betty ran out of fucks, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cap is chill, Cat Of Thunder, Darcy is a Media Genius, Gen, Hulk is cute, Natasha speaks cat, So I gave him one, Tony is a hot mess, and likes tumblr, no regrets, that is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the furry companions of the Avengers took the media world by storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avenge-furs

**Author's Note:**

> This is for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock on tumblr.
> 
> Remember Fluff World Prompts are always open.

It starts with Darcy.  Of course it starts with Darcy.  Her Tony-given kitten Taz got her own twitter, instagram and tumblr accounts by the end of the first week.  Darcy’s sanity was questioned by this maneuver until a shot of Taz climbing Mjolnir captioned ‘I worthy, I can haz power of Thor’ went viral and got featured on Ellen.

To everyone’s surprise Steve picked it up next.  “What? I like the internet just fine, and that Ellen gal’s a swell dame.” SpotsThePatrioticCat made a huge splash in the artier side of tumblr and Steve really had fun drawing cartoons from the perspective of his pet.

Eagle made a few guest spots on Spots and Taz’s sites.

Nat started helping Liho tweet soon after.  She listened carefully and dutifully transcribed the tweets as smartphones aren’t designed for cat paws.  The biting humor and animal rights platform launched Liho's fame.  Liho's Legion, a No-Kill animal adoption  and animal-rights awareness campaign swept past PETA in numbers and dignity in no time.  Thier calendar of shelter pets out-sold Sports Illustrated's Swimsuit Calendar. 

Tony didn’t want to be left out so he started posting pictures of his and Pep’s cat Salt on the SI feed until Pepper made him stop.  He retaliated by making a website Salt+Pepper.com, that was nothing but pictures of their cat and Pepper, gleaned from stills of the security feeds.  Jarvis managed it for him and kept any pictures Pepper would hate off it.

Thor asked Darcy to manage Styrke’s social media.  His little lightning sister agreed, of course and the Cat Of Thunder became a huge meme, edging in on Grumpy Cat’s popularity.

Leto and Vesna unintentionally became the face of service animals after a candid shot of the pair cuddling Bucky got posted to the Avengers Facebook.  Some jackass made a remark about deadly weapons and two days later a scathing Letter to the Editor about PTSD, Service Animals, and Honoring our Troops was printed in the Times.  It was titled Winter gives way to Spring and Summer.  Nobody knows who wrote it, but it wasn’t an Avenger.

The video of Hulk and Jekyll was posted with little fanfare on Youtube.  It proceeded to go viral anyway.  And if an old friend of Betty’s photographed the General’ slow decent into madness as #CuddleMonster took off and sent her the proof, well, she still wouldn’t say she regretted it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at http://bairnsidhe.tumblr.com/


End file.
